Communication systems and architectures have become increasingly important in today's society. One aspect of communications relates to maximizing bandwidth and minimizing delays associated with data and information exchanges. Compression operations may be used by network operators to produce high percentages of bandwidth saving for any given transport that is being implemented. In certain scenarios, network operators may consider compressing common communication patterns that appear on a given communication link.
Many architectures for effectuating proper data exchanges add significant overhead and cost in order to accommodate a large number of end-users or data streams. For example, a large number of T1/E1 lines may be implemented to accommodate heavy traffic, but such lines are generally expensive and, thus, usage of each one should be maximized (to the extent that it is possible) in order to achieve optimal system performance. Currently, various proposals for backhaul compression schemes use a fixed payload present (PP) header size to indicate various compressed and uncompressed scenarios. This generally results in loss of bandwidth gain for the average case scenario. Moreover, this produces a bandwidth expansion in a high user activity environment. Depending on the algorithm used (stateful or stateless) such an approach also has additional drawbacks, as detailed throughout this document. Accordingly, the ability to provide a communications system that consumes few resources, optimizes bandwidth, and achieves minimal delay presents a significant challenge for network operators, service providers, and system administrators.